Legend of Crash Bandicoot: Demon Awakening
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: 2nd part of the trilogy. Crash let himself arressted to save his friends. But Cortex's futile mistake had awakened the demon gene within him, taking complete control. Can Juba save him in time? CrashXJuba, SpyroXCynder, BenjaminXLily
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Here is the 2nd part of the trilogy of the Legend of Crash. So far Crash got arressted to save his friends. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 1: Plan to rescue Crash:

Not so long ago, the jaguar kingdom was once controlled by Luici, a black bandicoot, who lived in fear of Nitrus Brio. And now that kingdom had been freed, thanks to our heroes.

However, the cost of victory is high. The hero, Crash Bandicoot, who has been cursed with the demon gene which lives in his blood, surrendered himself to Brio and was taken away to his enemy, Dr. Neo Cortex.

In the jaguar kingdom throne room, everyone remained silent as if they were upset at what had just happened. The king looked at the heroes in pity.

The blonde hair female bandicoot who wears a purplish-blue bra and skirt, Coco Bandicoot, was feeling upset about her brother's captive. A muscular bandicoot with reddish-brown fur and hair who wears a green vest and army trousers was angry about Brio's trickery and worried about Crash.

The black female dragon, Cynder, was lying on the ground very unhappy. She should've helped Crash. Her fiancé, the purple dragon, Spyro, who is Crash's best friend, stayed by her side to comfort her. He is very unhappy about Crash's disappearance.

A small cat like creature who has huge floppy ears and yellow eyes was also very miserable. He wore a light blue shirt and dark blue shorts. He wore huge yellow boots and gloves. He wore a cap and have a pacman symbol on it. His name is Klonoa. He couldn't bare to see someone who had evil in his blood but good in his heart be captured for no reason. He is reading a book to keep his mind of it.

And finally, Crash's childhood friend, Juba Jaguar, who has golden fur and a white stomach and chest. She had a huge fringe on her forehead tipped with brown. She has brown ears, brown eyes and brown spots. She wore a yellow bra and a long yellow loincloth and has a green strap tied around her arm. And she is feeling the worst. Crash let himself captive because of her.

Lily the Squirrel looked at the heroes in sadness. And Crash's half rival and half friend, Benjamin could not bare to take the silent anymore.

"We can't sit here and mope! We got to do something to get Crash out of there!" Benjamin said.

"I wish I agree too" Coco said "but I can't think of Crash getting himself to become Cortex's prisoner. It's not like him."

"It's because of that blasted demon gene!" Crunch said as he slammed his metal fist on the table. "It's making him do this. It's up to something to do to poor Crash."

"I agree. We managed to take Luici and her troops in and get into questioning" the king said "but I cannot feel responsible for your friend's captive."

"It's no good" Spyro said "I cannot stand for it anymore."

"Me neither. We got to rescue Crash" Cynder cried.

"But we can't! Cortex would have a whole army of evil to stop us" Crunch said "and even if we did so, the demon gene would just put ourselves into danger."

"But Crash risked his life to save me" Juba said. She rose to her feet. "I cannot bear to see him tortured. Who knows what Cortex has planned for him?"

As Klonoa came to a page in the book, he stopped and looked closely.

"Juba, I know that you love Crash…" Cynder said.

"He's my childhood friend, not boyfriend!" Juba said "and it's still my fault!"

"Whatever!" Spyro said "I feel as it was hopeless."

"WAHOO! RAPAA! I GOT IT! I GOT THE ANSWER!" Klonoa cheered.

"Got what?!" everyone asked.

"The only way to calm the demon gene down!" Klonoa called "This book is about how to get rid of the demon gene and let it settle down. Listen to this. In the mountain of Kau-Kau, lived an old hermit named Kazama, who had witnessed the demon gene before. And he has the ability to let the person who cared so deeply for the wielder of the demon gene used a purifying magic that would calm the demon gene and free the mind and body of the wielder."

"Klonoa, you're a genius!" Coco cheered as she kissed Klonoa on the cheek. "This is perfect! The cure for the demon gene is now in our hands. The mountain of Kau-Kau is in the snowy region of Wumpa Island so it's not far."

"So what you're saying is if we go there, we get the power for purifying the demon gene!" Benjamin said "OK. I got a plan. Lily, Klonoa, we will take Juba to the mountain so she can get the power so Juba can save Crash. Spyro, Cynder, Coco and Crunch, go to Cortex Castle and try to get Crash out of there before the demon gene takes over."

"Great idea! Juba, hear that? You're coming home with us to Wumpa Island." Crunch said.

"Can I, father?" Juba asked him.

"Juba, there is no one in this kingdom who will stop you" the king smiled "now go, my daughter. You can save Crash and end his demon gene once and for all."

"Thank you, father!" Juba hugged her father.

The heroes ran off to start on a new adventure.

(Song: Stepping Wind from Klonoa 2)

_Wahoo! Wahoo!_

_Wahoo! Wahoo!_

_Something is rising, something is now beginning nearby_

_Someone discovered, someone waiting for the end_

_The world is turning, the world is moving, your hand_

_Makes my heart dance, your eyes make my heart sway_

Coco and Crunch had put their raft onto the sea to the direction of Wumpa Island. Benjamin and Lily get onto the raft and sail off.

_With my map, bag, compass, and my favourite hat (Wahoo!)_

_My pocket with the usual candy, I'm on my way boiling with anger_

_The opposition prevents me from finding someone (Wahoo!)_

_I'm still waiting to search, and to begin stepping wind_

_Something is rising, something is now beginning nearby_

_Someone discovered, someone waiting for the end_

_The world is turning, the world is moving, your hand_

_Makes my heart dance, your eyes make my heart sway_

_In this gentle evening, I see a falling star (whoa whoa!)_

_From beyond the world, a new wind is blowing_

_Ding dong, a bell is chiming_

_Ding dong, the sound of dreams_

Juba got onto Spyro's back and they and Klonoa, who is riding on Cynder's back, flew off towards Wumpa Island.

_(Wahoo!) (Rapaa!) (Rappa!) (Radu!)_

_I need love, courage, and willpower to reach my goals (Wahoo!)_

_I need to take a step forward, that is all I need to make my day!_

_Something is rising, something is now beginning nearby_

_Someone discovered, someone waiting for the end_

_The world is turning, the world is moving, your hand_

_Makes my heart dance, your eyes make my heart sway_

_In this gentle evening, I see a falling star (whoa whoa!)_

_From beyond the world, a new wind is blowing_

_Ding dong, a bell is chiming_

_Ding dong, the sound of dreams_

"There's Wumpa Island now, guys!" Coco called as she saw it in the distance. They were almost home.

_(Wahoo!) (Wahoo!) (Wahoo?) (Waheeeh!)_

_In this gentle evening, I see a falling star (whoa whoa!)_

_From beyond the world, a new wind is blowing_

_Something is rising, something is now beginning nearby_

_Someone discovered, someone waiting for the end_

_The world is turning, the world is moving, your hand_

_Makes my heart dance, your eyes make my heart sway_

_In this gentle evening, I see a falling star (whoa whoa!)_

_From beyond the world, a new wind is blowing_

_Ding dong, a bell is chiming_

_Ding dong, the sound of dreams_

_Ding dong, my chest is roaring_

_Ding dong, the sound of dreams as I look out to the world_

Juba closed her eyes and thinks of the adventure she had with Benjamin, Klonoa and Lily in order to find the light to save her beloved Crash.

"You saved me before and now it's my turn to save you. Wait for me, Crash."

_Wahoo! Wahoo!_

_Wahoo! Wahoo!_

To be continued…

A/N: Can the heroes and Juba save Crash in time? Or will the demon gene take over? Or have Cortex finally won? Stayed tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Man, I wonder what happened to the previous authours of this category today? Anyway, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 2: Imprisonment:

Meanwhile, a 21-year old bandicoot with brown long hair and orange fur came before Cortex. He has his arms and legs are wrapped in chains and was hanging to a wall. He wore a red headband, a green sleeveless jacket and blue jeans. His hands are handcuffed. His name is Crash Bandicoot. Also next to Cortex is Nitrus Brio. Neo Cortex walked towards Crash.

"Hello, Crash Bandicoot. We meet again." Cortex said.

"Cortex…" Crash said sternly.

"How do you feel, chained like a ruthless assassin?" Cortex asked "Now, that I have you trapped, nothing can stop me from taking over this world!"

"Don't be so sure. If I die, others will take my place" Crash said.

"Well let them come little fool!" Brio said "None of them are troublesome as you, especially you are becoming just like… him."

Cortex looked at Brio sternly and then to Crash who looked confused.

"Like who?"

"I guess we haven't told you this but what if I told you that Uka Uka's actions were controlled by the demon gene itself."

"No that's not possible" Crash said "I am the only one who had this gene."

"The clouds of darkness have clouded your vision, my foe" Cortex said "As we speak, many of us villains you and your friends encountered were working under the bandicoot with the powerful demon gene called Heihachi Bandicoot."

"Heihachi?"

"Before you were created, we invented another bandicoot named Heihachi" Brio said "Heihachi is the main source of the demon gene and Uka Uka plans to use him for world conquest."

"But Heihachi betrayed us" Cortex said "He plans to destroy the world. He morphed into some sort of monster and trashed the whole lab. We then sealed him up in a temple. But we use a sample of his demon gene into your veins."

"So it was you who put this monster inside me?" Crash asked "my blood is part of this Heihachi's blood."

"True, but Uka Uka fear that Heihachi might escape, but with your power under our control, we can rule this world. You must join me, Crash Bandicoot" Cortex said "And together, we can destroy the demon gene."

"I'll never join forces with you, Cortex" Crash said.

"No? You might as well, otherwise in 3 days time, your trail will decide your fate, death or live" Brio told him.

"I never be like you or Heihachi, Cortex" Crash said.

Cortex gave Crash a stern look before going out of the door. "Then I will see you die when the trail begins."

As Cortex and Brio left, Crash turned to his left. "Traitor."

Tiny is also strapped to some chains. "No my friend. This is a mistake, a terrible mistake. They have gone too far. This is madness."

"You are once Cortex's minion, Tiny" Crash said.

"I know but I changed now but I'll try to get you out of here while you can" Tiny said.

"No!" Crash said "I would be better if they kill me."

"Let them kill you? Why?"

"The demon gene is far too dangerous" Crash said "so if I die, it dies with me."

"And risk not seeing your friends again?!" Tiny shouted.

Crash looked shocked at these words and then closed his eyes and thinks. 'Juba, everyone. Please be OK.'

"What? What did you say?!" Uka Uka snapped after Cortex and Brio told him what happened.

"Crash was infected with the demon gene as well" N. Gin said "This comes more worse than I thought."

"Summon all villains immediately. Crash's trail after 3 days must be death" Uka Uka said.

"Yes my lord" Brio said as he walked off.

"Cortex, if Crash does give in to the demon gene, he will be the new Heihachi" Uka Uka said "but more deadly and more evil."

"Don't worry, Uka. I managed to hold his demon powers with these chains he was tied up to" Cortex said "we shall use them again for the trial."

2 days later, Crash is still hanging on the walls by amount of chains without any food or drink. He knew he will soon be at death's door. But he feel sad of not be able to see Juba, Coco, Crunch or his friends again.

However…

Inside his body, the demon gene would NOT accept defeat so easily.

To be continued…

A/N: Uh oh. The demon gene is getting stronger now and who is this Heihachi? Stayed tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait but I wish more people would review on this. Anyway, here is the next chapter, with horrifrying effects.

Chapter 3: The trail, awakening of Devil Crash:

Outside Cortex Castle, Coco, Crunch, Spyro and Cynder finally arrived outside the castle and they peer at it.

"The trail should start soon. Until Benjamin, Lily, Juba and Klonoa returns, we have to hold off Cortex and get Crash out of there!" Spyro said.

"We need disguises so we won't be noticed" Crunch said.

Coco spotted some cloaks hanging from a washing line. "I have a plan."

A lot of villains are entering the castle to see the trail. Coco, Crunch, Spyro and Cynder snuck in wearing the cloaks over them. They managed to get in front of the crowd and peer into the huge stadium behind the bar cage.

A lot of Crash's enemies were gathered, Papu Papu, Ripper Roo, Koloa Kong, Pinstripe, Komodo Bros, Dingodile, Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide, the Elementals, N. Trance, Emperor Velo, Willie Wumpa Whip, Evil Twins and Nina Cortex along with some of Spyro's villains were seen with whips, swords and even guns.

N. Brio and N. Gin tied Crash to the two pillars with chains as Cortex walked into the arena. Uka Uka is seen sitting on a throne looking down at the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, villains of all ages, I welcome you to the trail of this miserable demon wielder bandicoot" Cortex said. "He is once again our guest for tonight. Now, what shall be his fate?"

"DEATH!" The villains chanted. Coco, Crunch, Spyro and Cynder looked horrified at this. Crunch notices Crash's crystal sword leaning against the pillar.

"Crash's sword…" he whispered to the others. "I have a plan."

He snuck away leaving Coco, Spyro and Cynder in confusion but continue to watch Crash.

"So talk now, Crash" Cortex said "Your fate has spoken: death. Will you have it fast and painless or slow and painful?"

"I wouldn't do it if I were you" Crash said quietly "I am not sure how long I can hold off the demon gene."

"Not to worry about that, devil boy" Cortex said "Those chains will keep you from that. However, I am a busy man and I love to see you suffer so, let's go for slow and painfully."

The villains cheered. Crunch snuck in without anybody noticing and picked up Crash's sword. He joined in the last of the 38 villains lines up to torture Crash.

"Let the torture begins!" Cortex called as many villains ran up and used their whips to smack Crash all over his body and swords to slash him and guns to shoot at him. Each hit and shot, Crash screamed in pain and blood is spilt everywhere. His jacket was about torn now and his trousers were ripped that the legs of it were cut like strips. Blood came trickling down Crash's forehead, chest, arms, legs and even some came out of his mouth and over his left eye.

Coco, Cynder and Spyro watched in horror as their friend and brother gets hurt and injured by the attacks. Uka Uka is enjoying the show seeing Crash scream in pain. Crunch waited for his turn and when he did, he ran up and…

He cut the chains of Crash's arms and legs and Crash was sent tumbling down the stairs onto the ground. The villains all gasped and Cortex looked at Crunch.

"HEY! You were supposed to finish Crash off with his sword!" Cortex shouted.

"Well, tough luck for you cause I won't let him!" Crunch said as he removed his cape revealing himself.

"CRUNCH!!!" Cortex gasped.

Coco, Spyro and Cynder removed their disguises and ran onto the stage to defend Crash.

"If you wanna kill Crash, you have to get through us first!" Spyro snarled.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST?!" Uka Uka roared.

"WE WILL NEVER LET YOU TOTURE MY BROTHER!" Coco yelled.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Cortex ordered.

The villains all came down to kill Coco, Crunch, Spyro and Cynder but before they could reach them, they were all suddenly lifted into the air, all expect for all of Crash's foes who watched in shock.

Cynder saw what was making them float. "OH NO!"

Crash raised his hands in the air as he lifted the villains in the air with some sort of force choke. His eyes were red again. Like I said before, the demon gene will not accept defeat so easily.

Then there was a huge crack and all of the other villains fell to the floor, dead. Their necks and spines were snapped. Cortex, his minions, Coco and the other heroes watched in horror as Crash begins his transformation once again.

The spiky horns came out of the side of his forehead again, and the third red eye came onto his forehead. The tattoos on Crash's arms grew until it covered Crash's entire arms. The marking on his chest were revealed again and black feathered wings came out of his back.

But this time there was something new. His fingernails became claws, sharp as razor teeth. And his fangs grew on his teeth. He saw the remaining chains on his waist and clenched his fists to break them off.

"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!" Crash roared as he stood up and held his wings wide allowing a force to blow the dead villains away.

"CRASH!" Coco cried.

The transformation was done. Crash became a true demon.

Sparks of electricity spark around Crash as he gazed upon Papu Papu, Ripper Roo, Koloa Kong, Pinstripe, Komodo Bros, Dingodile, Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide, the Elementals, N. Trance, Emperor Velo, Willie Wumpa Whip, Evil Twins, Gin, Nina, Brio and Cortex who were in fear.

"You dare try to kill me?" Crash snarled, his voice changed to a sinister evil voice "and you made me bleed?" He was still badly injured but very powerful as he rose to his feet. "Well then…" he stretched out his hand and a similar crystal sword appeared in it. But this one was black "I shall teach you all the wrath of Devil Crash!"

Devil Crash spins his sword around and sliced Oxide into two halves in the middle. He then sliced the Evil Twins' bodies in half and sliced Nina's head off.

"NINA!" Cortex gasped.

Coco, Spyro, Cynder and Crunch watched in horror as Devil Crash continued his rampage. He used his claw to slice Papu Papu inside out and he squashed Ripper Roo to a size of a ball and lit his tail with his eye laser and uses him as a bomb which blew up Pinstripe and Koloa Kong. Devil Crash then flew into the air and used his eye laser to piece Dingodile's heart engulfing him to become nothing but black feathers. He then smashed N. Tropy's centre with his claw. He used 4 of his wing feathers like blades and stabbed each one of the Elementals and impaling them to a wall.

"This is horrible. I cannot watch anymore!" Coco and Cynder shielded their eyes.

"Crash becomes a monster!" Crunch gasped.

Devil Crash stabbed Velo in the chest and knocked N. Trance off a stage. He looked to see he was cracked open like an egg.

"Humph. A real life Humpty Dumpy" Devil Crash said referring to N. Trance.

Devil Crash turned his attention to N. Gin and N. Brio. He grabbed Willie's nose and threw him over to them while sending a laser beam from his third eye which splatter Willie's Wumpa whip over N. Gin. Crash then sliced N. Gin into halves with his sword.

"WAIT! HAVE MERCY ON US!" N. Brio cried.

"Like when I cried mercy to you? I think not!" Devil Crash said as he sliced Brio's head off. "400 down and 2 to go."

Cortex was in fear when he saw all his minions dead. Uka Uka tried to flee but Devil Crash flew towards him and stabbed Uka Uka in the back with his sword.

"That is for you making my life a misery!" Crash said as he cut Uka Uka in half.

Cortex was in utter fear now as Devil Crash advances to him.

"NO, NO! I was kidding about torturing you. PLEASE, HAVE MERCY ON ME!"

But as Crash rose his sword to strike down Cortex, Spyro leaps in front of him.

"Crash! Stop!" Spyro called "He has enough! Stop what you're doing now!"

"Stand aside, dragon!" Devil Crash shouted.

"NO! I won't let you do this. I'll stop you if you don't!" Spyro called.

"SPYRO, NO!" Cynder gasped.

"You think you can defeat me? Try it!" Devil Crash said as he gets ready to fight Spyro.

"Benjamin! Klonoa!" Coco called on her communicator calling to Benjamin "We managed to free Crash, but the bad news is that the demon gene has total control over him. We need Juba here now!"

To be continued…

A/N: Oh no! Crash fell under the demon gene control. Can Spyro save him and will Benjamin and Juba make it in time? Stayed tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry, SSSonic, but I cannot do the fight but Crash will learn about it and you will be shocked in the later chapters. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 4: Crash encounters Heihachi:

Meanwhile in the mountains, Juba was mediating with Kazama, while Klonoa and Lily waited patiently. Benjamin came into the cave with his communicator in panic.

"What is the matter, Benjamin?!" Lily asked worried.

Before Benjamin could answer, Kazama had finished his power onto Juba. "There. Now you have the power to undo the demon gene from the wielder, Juba." Juba got up and smiled "Now use it wisely. Once you touch the wielder, it will calm the gene down. If you want to be rid of it and save your friend, you must find and destroy the current wielder of the demon gene."

"Thank you for everything" Juba said as she turned to her friends.

"We got a problem!" Benjamin called "I just got a message from Coco. Crash is freed but the demon gene has total control over him! He killed all of Cortex's minions and now Spyro is trying to stop him!"

"He'll be killed!" Klonoa gasped.

Juba looked horrified "We have to get back there right now."

After saying Farewell to Kazama, the 4 made their way back down the mountain and gone through the forest where they met up with Coco, Crunch and Cynder.

"Where's Crash and Spyro?!" Juba asked.

"Spyro nabs Cortex and flew to a safe place to fight and Crash followed him" Coco said "They went that way!"

"Let's go!" Klonoa called.

On his way to fight Spyro, Devil Crash closed his eyes as if he was mediating while flying at the same time. In his subconscious Crash, who appears un-deviled, was found in darkness looking for a way to get out.

"The demon gene must have taken fully control over me. I knew I couldn't last long" Crash said.

"Of course you wouldn't. That is why you awakened me" said a voice.

Crash turned around and gasped. A red furred 74-year old bandicoot is there before him. He has a long beard and spiky hair around the side of his head but his forehead is bald. He has spiky horns sticking out of his shoulder and his stomach was replaced with a huge mouth with sharp teeth and purple tongue. He wore brown trousers which are covered by a brown-ish orange tunic around his waist.

"W…Who are you?!" Crash gasped.

"I am Heihachi Bandicoot" the bandicoot said "the current wielder of the demon gene which you have inside you."

"You're Heihachi?!" Crash gasped and then he fell to one knee.

"The demon gene is growing stronger in you, boy." Heihachi said "Because of that, I have been released from my seal and I escaped. I now wondered the world searching for fighters to test my skills. I must thank you for letting me free."

"You bastard!" Crash snarled.

"If you want to be rid of the gene, you must defeat me in combat. Come to Volcano Island. That is where I will be waiting!" Heihachi said as he disappeared into the darkness cackling.

Devil Crash opened his eyes again as he saw Spyro about to land. He flew in after him.

Spyro dumped Cortex on the ground and turns to Crash, who has just landed, his wings spread out.

"Crash, this is your last chance. Remember who you are!" Spyro called.

"SILENCE!" Devil Crash said he took out his fake sword "I will show you true despair."

He flew at Spyro and grabs his neck. Before Devil Crash could stab him, Spyro whacked him away with his tail. Devil Crash dropped him clutching his already bleeding cheek. Spyro rolled up again and did his flame. Devil Crash hold his hand out and a force shield protected him from the flames.

"He's more powerful than I thought" Spyro said.

Devil Crash then flew forward again and slashed Spyro up into the air. He followed after him and tries to kick him but Spyro ducks under it. Spyro used his horns to try and stab him but Crash flew over him.

At that time, Cynder arrives before the others to see Devil Crash and Spyro in a deadly combat.

"Spyro…" Cynder pleaded "Please be careful."

But then disaster happens. As Crash dodged a slash from Spyro, he lunged his huge evil blade and stabbed it in Spyro's back through his stomach.

"SPYRO!!!" Cynder screamed in shock. Crash then tossed Spyro to the ground making a huge crater. Cynder rushed to Spyro's side and shook him. "SPYRO!!! WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T QUIT NOW!"

"I… I am sorry, Cynder. I can't stop him. He's too powerful!" Spyro groaned as he clutches his stomach.

"He's that too strong?" Cynder asked in shock. Then she turned to see Crash approaching a scared Cortex. At this point, Coco, Klonoa, Benjamin, Lily, Juba and Crunch appeared. Coco spotted Spyro.

"We gotta stop him somehow!" Klonoa called.

"Now, now, now, Crash. Take it easy. ARGH!" Cortex screamed as Crash raised his black sword again ready to strike Cortex.

"CRASH! STOP!" Juba cried.

CLANG!

Just as Crash brought down his sword, another sword stopped it in it's place. It was another bandicoot who is almost the same to Crash expect he has red hair and wore a brown hat with a feather on it. He wore a blue shirt, a green fleece jacket, and brown jeans. He is carrying an oversized sword which he used to block Crash's sword.

"What the…?!" Benjamin gasped in surprise.

"Who is that guy? Crash's twin, because they almost look the same" Klonoa said.

"It's Goku Bandicoot!" Crunch gasped.

"Goku?!"

"Goku is a heroic bandicoot made by Brio in order to destroy Cortex. But knowing Brio is evil too, Goku betrays him and now protect the world" Coco said "he and Crash crossed swords several times."

"Brave of you, boy" Devil Crash said to Goku "Do you really think you can defeat me now?"

"You were already strong in your regular form why use that evil form of yours? I'll show you why you should not trust that form" Goku said as he pushed Crash's sword away.

"Goku, catch!" Crunch called as he threw Crash's original crystal sword to Goku. Goku grabs it and prepares to face off against Crash. The real fight starts now.

To be continued…

A/N: Goku is my original character on Deviantart, just to let you know. Anyway, I'll try to update the next chapter soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OK. I am almost done with this one. 2 more chapters left. Anyway, mind giving me more details on my reviews explaining what you think of chapters? Anyway, enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 5: Juba's confession:

Devil Crash charged at Crash with the black crystal sword and clashed it against his original crystal sword wielded by Goku. The two bandicoots move back and forth clashing their swords back and forth. Goku uses two swords to battle Crash's demonic form. Devil Crash flew into the air and Goku continued pursuit.

Klonoa raced up to Spyro and saw that he is in a bloody mess.

"Cynder, can Spyro live on forever?"

"No. He is dying. You gotta do something! I love him! I can't bear to see him die!" Cynder pleaded.

"I'll try to heal him" Lily said as she rushed to him and cast a healing spell on Spyro.

Benjamin turned to see Juba looked in shock and worry as Crash continues to fight Goku, still under the demon gene control.

"Crash… it can't be you. You never hurt or killed anyone in your life. Why now?"

"It's not his fault. The demon gene is using him!" Benjamin said "but remember what Kazama said."

[Flashback]

Juba, Klonoa, Benjamin and Lily was sitting around the fire listening to Kazama's story.

"The demon gene is a cursed blood which turns you into a being of unstoppable evil" Kazama said "the demon gene was thought the be sealed away in a frozen waste land until Dr. Neo Cortex dug it up."

"What did he do to it?" Klonoa asked.

"He used it for experiments and use it a lot on his bandicoot solider, Heihachi".

"Heihachi?"

"Heihachi was the first bandicoot to ever use the demon gene. Long ago, he was brought forth to Cortex to be his solider. But Heihachi, overpowered by the demon gene, disagreed. When Cortex sought to kill him, Heihachi destroyed his old lab leaving it to dust and ruins. Because he was so uncontrollable, Cortex and Brio sealed Heihachi in a temple underground. He was left there for a long years and presumable dead."

"So how come Crash have the demon gene?" asked Lily.

"The demon gene that Cortex still have had been planted in the evolvo-ray." Kazama said "that is how Crash got infected."

"Is there a cure to save him?" Juba asked.

"I'm afraid not but there is a way to calm it down. That is to use the light inside you. Only one of you must choose to be his protector and use their power to purify the demon gene. Only one of you."

Juba looked quiet but then she stood up.

"I'll do it. Crash is someone precious to me in my life. I will save him as he did save me" she said.

"I shall channel all my light down to you. With this power, you can calm the blood inside of your friend and stop the demon gene from taking over."

[End flashback]

"And believe me, I don't know who the heck Heihachi is" Benjamin said "but his blood is turning our friend into a monster!" He looked up to see Crash flying back to the ground and block Goku's swords as he comes down onto him. "Juba, this is your chance. If you wanna save Crash, do it now."

Juba put a hand to her chest and thought. She thinks of the times she and Crash used to play each other as a kid. A song is played in her head.

_Look at me a woman, calm and in control  
No silly girl whose head's always turning  
Nobody would guess that deep inside my soul  
A brand new flame is burning_

Only he has the power to move me  
And together we'd make the whole world move in sympathy  
But I couldn't see before  
That only he has the power to move me  
Take me, hold me, love me, change me and improve me  
It's not funny anymore

_Only he can make my burden light  
Only he can make a wrong seem right  
Only he can make the shadows bright  
And make the darkness gleaming white  
He  
Him and me  
Only he has the power to move me  
_

Crash landed on the ground and glared at Goku as he landed before him. His horns and his wings disappeared but his third eye and his markings were still shown. Juba looked at Crash in sadness.

_All the nights I've wasted dreaming of the time  
When I'd discover the one to guide me  
Searching the horizon, didn't realize  
That all the time he was beside me_

Only he has the power to move me  
And together we'd make the whole world move in sympathy  
Hope and pray that I'm in time  
Only he can stand and wait that long  
Stand by me while I was going wrong  
What if he couldn't wait?  
Have I left it too late?

Some tears fell from her eyes. Juba was shocked. This was the 2nd time she had to cry. She hadn't cried since she left Crash's home. But it didn't stop there as she kept on crying. She now knows what to do.

Only he has the power to move me  
And together we'd make the whole world move in sympathy  
Him and me we'd be sublime  
And he still would never guess  
That next time I'm gonna answer yes  
Does he know if he comes back today,  
This time I'm gonna make him stay?  
He  
Only he  
Only he has the power every day, every hour  
He moves me

Crash spots Cortex and then forced pushed Goku back. He dropped his black crystal sword and grabbed his original one instead from Goku and flew towards Cortex.

"JUBA!!!" Everyone called.

Juba ran towards Crash. Crash held his sword up ready to strike Cortex again.

"CRASH! STOP! PLEASE!" Juba screamed as she wrapped her arms around Crash.

As her hands touch his chest, it glowed. The glow covered over Crash's body. The markings had disappeared from his chest. His tattoos had gotten smaller again as it reached to halfway of his arms again. The third eye disappeared and Crash's green eyes were revealed again.

"Crash, stop it. Please. I want you back. Crash, I… I need you" Juba wept into Crash's already blood covered jacket. Crash turned around to see Juba crying on his back. He planted his sword in the ground and carefully turned his body around and returned Juba's hug.

"I am sorry, Juba. I'm so sorry. But don't cry. I'm here now" Crash said, his normal voice has returned. Juba hears Crash's voice and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Crash wrapped his arms around Juba's waist.

Crash was once again saved from the demon gene, thanks to Juba.

"Welcome back, Crash" Juba whispered happily.

"… Thank you" Crash said quietly.

"CRASH!" Coco, Crunch, Spyro, Cynder, Klonoa, Benjamin and Lily cheered as they all ran to Crash and Juba to enjoy a reunion. Goku sighed of relief as he sat on the rock watching the reunion.

Cortex, who was hurt during the fight, managed to sneak away without anyone looking. But they aren't paying attention to him as Crash was reunited with his family and friends.

To be continued…

A/N: Phew. Juba had saved Crash just in the nick of time. Now what would Crash do next? Stayed tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the wait but get ready to be shocked at this one. I kinda want SuperSaiyanSonic74 to take over Benjamin's adventure after this story. Cause I won't be around, forever... (About AquaSprite, angrily) And Neither will he, hopefully. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 6: Crash's decision:

The gang was glad to have Crash back, and they filled him in on what happened when he was under the control of the demon gene back at his house. Juba is treating Crash's wounds as she bandaged them up with bandages since he was still hurt by both the torture and the fight.

"And then Goku came in and stopped you from killing Cortex and Juba took the rest from here" Klonoa told Crash.

Crash became depressed about it.

"I killed a lot of people and I hurt all my friends. How could I let this happen?!" he said angrily as he banged his fist to the table.

"Don't blame yourself, Crash" Juba said.

"Yeah, it's that blasted demon gene's fault!" Benjamin said "if it hadn't controlled over you, you would not be like Demon Crash like now."

"Demon Crash is different from the demon gene" Crash said sadly "he has a mind of his own, as for the demon gene… it's just wanted to use me. It turned me into this devil. And I know who is to blame."

"Who? Brio?" asked Lily.

"N. Gin?" asked Spyro.

"Nina?" Coco asked.

"Cortex?" Crunch asked.

Crash looked into the sky, gulped and then replied "Heihachi Bandicoot."

Coco, Crunch, Benjamin, Lily, Juba and Klonoa gasped as the name 'Heihachi' shocked them. Goku, who was sitting on a rock, frowns. The dragons looked confused.

"Who's Heihachi?" Cynder asked.

"Heihachi is a demonic bandicoot" Goku told them "he is the first bandicoot who has been processed by the demon gene."

"Cortex tries to control him but Heihachi went out of control and destroys his first lair, I remember that" Coco said.

"But then Cortex sealed him away under a temple for a lot of years" Crunch said.

"Until now…" Crash said.

Everyone looked shocked at Crash.

"What do you mean "until now"?" Klonoa asked.

"Heihachi Bandicoot… is freed from his seal" Crash said "Thanks to me."

"YOU RELEASED HEIHACHI? HOW?!" Benjamin gasped.

"I don't know how but I have a pretty good idea. When I was turned to a devil" Crash replied "Heihachi must have sensed it and broke the seal. He destroyed the temple and managed to take control of himself again using the demon gene. Now he's at Volcano Island, waiting for me. My guess is… he want to kill me and take the demon gene from me."

"Kill you?!" Juba gasped in horror as everyone gasped.

"And what's more, I senses the Nega World returning" Crash said "Heihachi must have opened it again. Gonzor would return."

"Not on my watch. I beat him once, and I can do it again. But what about Heihachi?" Benjamin asked "we still need to take care of him."

Crash came to a sudden decision.

"You guys go ahead and defeat Gonzor again. As for me, after I heal… I'll defeat Heihachi, alone" Crash said.

Spyro, Coco, Cynder, Crunch and Benjamin gasped. The think of Crash leaving them to confront Heihachi alone is crazy and shocking. Juba looked at Crash in worry.

"NO. We have to go together!" Lily ordered "we must defeat Heihachi together and Gonzor!"

"It's my decision, Lily. You guys go on without me" Crash said "I was the one who freed Heihachi…" he rose to his feet "And it's my responsibility to stop him. End of story."

He left the room. Juba decided to follow him out.

"The Nega World. That must be where the Black Heart was" Benjamin said "Must be from Gonzor." He then went silent also. Lily looked at him in worry.

Crash was on the roof of his house, watching the stars in the clear sky. He looked rather sad. He knew he had to defeat Heihachi but he was worried about his own safety and life. As he pondered, he didn't notice Juba moving towards him and sitting down next to him.

"Crash" Juba said snapping him out of his trance. "Why do you do things on your own? You changed."

Crash sat up and sighed.

"It's just… I cannot risk you lives in danger. Benjamin turns into this… Zethinzorth and he has to defeat the Black Heart and Gonzor. But for me, I turned into a devil, and I have to defeat Heihachi. I had killed too many lives already and almost hurt you."

"But I freed you."

"You only stopped the demon gene this time, but it won't die until Heihachi is stopped" Crash said. "That's why I am going alone."

"No you are not, because I am coming too!" Juba said.

Crash looked shocked at this. "Juba…"

"Crash, I have been blessed with the power to stop the demon gene controlling you" Juba said "At least, I am coming too, in case if it does happen, I will be right here by your side."

She then put her head onto Crash's shoulder. Crash looked at her in puzzlement.

"So please, Crash. Don't push me away. Just let me come with you."

Crash remained silent again. And knowing that Juba was serious about this, he looked into the sky.

"Juba…"

"Crash?"

Crash sighed "OK. Fine. You can come, but let me do the fighting since you don't know how to."

Juba smiled and wrapped her arms around Crash. "Deal. And please promise me something."

"Eh?" Crash asked confused.

"Don't die on me ever again, OK?" Juba said smiling.

For the first time in his life since many years, Crash smiled back.

"I'd promise."

To be concluded…

A/N: Crash and Juba decided to confront Heihachi alone while the others fight off Sly and Gonzor. Anyway, final chapter up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Hmm... time to wrap these off. Oh, and SSS73, if you're reading this, mind doing the 3rd bandicoot cronciles during Legend of Crash 3 cause the battle with Heihachi will take place there. Anyway here the final chapter for this one.

Chapter 7: A new journey:

"So you convinced Crash to come with you, huh?" Coco asked Juba the next morning.

"Yeah. I don't want to leave his side. If he's still with me, I can still help him from the demon gene" Juba said. "But what about Gonzor?"

"Benjamin taking the rest of us to deal with Gonzor" Goku said "Klonoa said that Gonzor was the one who brought him to this world."

"And therefore, if we defeat Gonzor, he would go home" Crunch said.

"What about you two?" Juba asked Spyro and Cynder.

"We going to help Benjamin and see what this Gonzor look like" Spyro said.

"So it's agreed then. We will deal with Gonzor while Crash and Juba go ahead and defeat Heihachi" Benjamin said.

"I sure hope Crash'll be OK" Lily asked.

At this point, Crash came out of the house. His clothes were repaired and he has healed completely.

"Hey, Crash. Feeling better?" Spyro asked.

"Fine. But we all know what we must do" Crash said.

"Yes." Cynder said "if we defeat both Gonzor and Heihachi, we can finally save this world and defeat the evil inside both you and Benjamin."

"Juba" Crash said to Juba "This mission is going to be dangerous. Whatever happens, I want you near me by my side."

"Gotcha."

"By your side? AHA! That confirms it. You do like each other" Benjamin smirked.

"For the last time, he/she is not my boyfriend/girlfriend!" Crash and Juba said in union. Then they both looked each other and blushed, then turned away to hid their blush.

Coco giggled. Then she looked around. "Hey, where's Klonoa?"

Klonoa was on the beach using stones as it skip along the sea. He was too busy worrying about leaving Gantz and his comrade alone when he has to save Lolo from Jango (if you played Klonoa Heroes, you would know). Crash saw him and walked to him.

"What's up, Dream Traveller?"

Klonoa looked up. "Oh hey, Crash. You're OK?"

"I'm fine. You do know that after we defeat Gonzor and Heihachi, you can go home, right?"

"Yeah. But I have my doubts" Klonoa said "I mean, I don't see you guys again and I might not have adventures like this again."

"But you do get a lot of adventures" Crash said as he skipped a pebble across the sea. "Besides, you have your girlfriend to save. And you can tell your adventures to your friends afterwards."

Klonoa grinned as he looked up to Crash.

"Yeah, you're right. I have to do my part to defeat Gonzor while you defeat Heihachi" Klonoa said "it is fate after all."

"Yeah… fate…" Crash wasn't so sure. If his fate is true, he would ever die by Heihachi, or have to defeat him on full force.

As soon as everyone got together, Crash and Juba stood side by side as they watched the others wave farewell as the marched bravely to find the Nega World.

"Shall we get going?" Juba asked Crash.

Crash nodded. "Let's finish this together."

Crash and Juba headed to the opposite direction ready to confront Heihachi.

The End?

So next time, Crash and Juba begun their long journey to confront Heihachi. Also, Juba and Crash will get more closer in that last story. Anyway, see ya soon.


End file.
